fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman (Knight of Justice)
|-|Base= |-|Lady of Order= |-|Knight of Justice= |-|Goddess of War= Summary Wonder Woman, still sided with Superman, and promised to fill his role if the worst would happen (his death). She still feels angry for the betrayal of her former allies, but does seek to rekindle the friendship with them. As a noble Lady of order, she is dedicated to in defeating other "corrupt" versions of herself as she feels embarrassed that even she is susceptible to be making bad decisions in life. The Gods of Olympus have since forgiven her troublesome past, so her father swears to protect from losing her to "mortals" again. The Gods made her the new Goddess of War so that they could protect her from death, and because they saw her as an ideal candidate due to her defeating lots of villians in the Multiverse. Personal Statistics Name: Wonder Woman, Princess Diana, Diana of Themyscira, Diana Prince Origin: Knights of Justice Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Appears to be in her early 30's Classification: Lady, Princess, Superhero, Knight, Goddess Affiliation: Knights of Justice (Back-Up Leader), Gods of Olympus (Daughter of Zeus), Justice League of the Multiverse (Back-Up Leader) Previous Affiliation: Justice League of America, One Earth Regime Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | High 6-A | 4-B, 3-A | 4-A, 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Telepathy, Martial Arts Master, Weapon Mastery, Shield, Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Poison Manipulation (Her godly inheritance allows her to become resistant to poisons of "mortals"), Her Lasso of Truth turns the opponent into a state of only being able to tell the truth, as well as breaking Mind Control and Illusions, her bracelets are resistant to Darkseid's Omega Beams, Immortality (Type 1) | All previous abilities plus, Resistance and extra damage to Kryptonians, Mechanicals, Lantern Corp members, Magic users, Heroes, and Villains (From augmented Dr.Fate blessings), can drain life every time she does damage, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Completely unaffected by Darkseid's Omega Beams), Healing, Life Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Curse Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Portal Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Ice Manipulation, Nullify Low-Godly Regeneration, Durability Negation, Temporary Invulnerability, Illusion Manipulation, Probability Manipulation | All previous abilities plus, Durability Negation, Summoning, Nigh-Immune to Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3, 4, and 8), Seduction (Plus resistance and resistance negation), Cosmic Awareness | All previous abilities plus, Conceptual Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 8), Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Necromancy, Dimensional Travel, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Invisibility. Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Superman who shook the planet of Apokolips in his fight with Darkseid) | Multi-Continent level (Has heavily destroyed moons, as collateral damage, when fighting other metahumans) | Solar System level+ (Can casually tear up large solar systems with little effort), Universe level (Can channel the full power of Zeus) | Multi-Solar System level+ (Comparable to other boosted characters like Green Lantern Batman and Yellow Lantern Superman), Universe level (Can channel the full power of Zeus) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Superman who killed and blitzed every parademon around the Earth simultaneously) | Massively FTL (Scaling to Supergirl's speed) | Infinite (Is swifter than the speed of Hermes) | Infinite (Is swifter than the speed of Hermes) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class Z | Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Island Class | Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Island level, High-Universe level (With the Bracelets of Submission. The bracelets are made of Amazonium which is considered to be this strong) | Multi-Continent level, High-Universe level (With the Bracelets of Submission) | Solar System level, High-Universe level (With the Bracelets of Submission) | Multi-Solar System level, High-Universe level (With the Bracelets of Submission) Stamina: Godly, Nigh-Infinite in later forms. Infinite in her GoW form, as long as there's conflict. Range: Melee range to extended melee range. She can draw conflict from an entire multiverse, although local conflict is more efficient. Standard Equipment: *Bracelets of Submission *Lasso of Truth *Sword *Shield *Tiara Intelligence: Genius. Has been in various wars on Earth spanning across 100's of years. Is generally a gifted individual. Nigh-Omniscient in her Knight of Justice form on-wards (Has the Wisdom of Athena). Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Has spent hundreds of year in training before coming to Earth, has experience in Earth conflicts throughout history, has dozens of years of experience fighting super-powered criminals/villians. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Combat Shield:' Wonder Woman has a shield equivalent to her own base strength. *'Weapon/Martial Arts Mastery:' Has spent centuries in combat training with her Themyscirian Sisters. *'Telepathy:' Is able to talk/communicate with animals and control people Lady of Order *'Vampire Power:' Performing attacks allows Wonder Woman to regenerate health with every attack. *'Unstoppable:' Wonder Woman's attacks can't be blocked, and her power is enhanced. *'The Power Of Zoom:' Wonder Woman can release speed force energy allowing her to move as fast as The Flash. *'Gift of Health:' Doctor Fate releases healing energy at Wonder Woman. *'The Turtle’s Strike:' Doctor Fate temporarily slows down the opponent. *'Armour:' Equips armour that heavily reduces attacks *'Cursed Specials:' When the opponent performs special moves, they take damage *'OHK:' Wonder Woman is temporarily granted Godly strength that can do infinite damage. This attack can only destroy one layer of shield at a time although it instantly destroys unshielded opponents. Can knock people out of invincibility, but doesn't kill them. *'Portal Creation:' Can open portals to different universes, across an entire multiverse. *'Zeus’ Power:' Wonder Woman uses the power of Zeus to call down a lightning strike that freezes the opponent in ice *'Zeus’ Force:' Wonder Woman uses the power of Zeus to call down a lightning strike that slows down the opponent *'Livewire:' Wonder Woman channels the power of Zeus to nullify the opponents powers *'Zeus’ Hate:' Wonder Women uses the power of Zeus to nullify regeneration and drain health *'Zeus’ Might:' Wonder Women uses the power of Zeus to damage the opponent with lightning bolts *'Honed Edge:' Sword attacks bypass durability *'Hermes’ Blessing:' Gives Wonder Woman temporary infinite speed *'Demeter’s Spirit:' Gives Wonder Woman temporary infinite stamina *'Athena’s Power:' Gives Wonder Woman's shield temporary invunerability *'Artemis’ Strength:' Gives Wonder Woman temporary invunerability *'Hestia’s Gift:' Temporary improves the power of the Lasso of Truth *'The Goddess Of Truth Infusion:' Increases Wonder Woman's Strength. *'Fabled Heroine Of Themyscira Infusion:' Increases Wonder Women's Strength and Defence. *'Themysciran Battle Armour Infusion:' Increases Wonder Women's Strength and Defence. Encases Wonder Women in a magical shroud making it hard to see her. *'Aphrodite’s Flawless Garb Infusion:' Wonder Woman does extra damage to males. *'The Pride Of Hephaestus Infusion:' Increases the probability that Wonder Woman will block/dodge any attack Knight of Justice *'Atomisation:' Can destroy her opponent by atomising them with her sword *'Summoning:' Can summon the warriors of Themyscira *'Shield:' Can summon thunder which encases her, increasing her stamina and shielding her. It also makes her nigh-immune to electric attacks. *'Type 4 Immortality:' Her nature as a god gives her this immortality as well as having protection from Zeus *'Type 8 Immortality:' Can regenerate as long as Olympus exists *'Seduction:' Is as beautiful as Aphrodite allowing her to pry on love. Since she has the beauty of Aphrodite, she can negate resistance, as well as be resistant to these attacks. Goddess of War *'Conceptual Manipulation:' She controls the concept of war which is fuelled by The Source *'Fuelled by War:' Conflict makes her stronger; just by fighting her makes her stronger. She can draw from conflict across the entire multiverse, but local conflict is more efficient. *'Type 8 Immortality:' Exists as long as there is conflict in the multiverse. *'Resurrection:' Can resurrect those who have fallen in combat to fight alongside her. *'Soul Chained:' Those slain by the Goddess of War are forever doomed to fight by her side *'Power of Ares:' She has the powers and experience of the previous God of War Key: Base | Lady of Order | Knight of Justice | Goddess of War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Observer (Starcross) Observer's profile Wulfgar and Leona (Hunter Blood) Wulfgar and Leona's profile (Note: Speed was equalised and Wonder Woman has the following powers restricted: OHK, Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation, Regeneration, Seduction, Time, Spatial and Matter Manipulation) Category:Characters Category:Knights Of Justice Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Demigods Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Knights Category:Princesses Category:Superheroes Category:Fan Characters Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortals Category:Blessed Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Illusionists Category:Probability Users Category:Summoners Category:Empathy Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Cosmic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Necromancers Category:Dimension Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 6